L'étreinte du Séraphin
by Candy Sona
Summary: Venez écouter cette histoire tragique qui s'est passée il y a maintenant de cela cent … Celle d'une Noble préposée à devenir la Reine de Noxus mais dont le destin a changé brusquement pour devenir celle que l'on connaît tous : la chimère du séraphin !


Hi guyz ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction o/.

J'ai réécris l'histoire de Cassiopeia de mon point de vu en espérant que ça vous plaise ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser des retours si c'est le cas !

Bonne lecture

L'étreinte du Seraphin :

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette matinée d'octobre. Ses rayons s'infiltraient paresseusement à travers les fins rideaux qui pendaient devant la fenêtre, et caressaient le visage de la jeune femme endormie. Cette dernière grommela et se retourna afin d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et ne plus être dérangée par cette gêne. Mais il était trop tard, le sommeil l'avait quitté … Elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle grogna et lentement, se redressa avant de s'adosser au sommier de son lit. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vision et promena son regard améthyste sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait afin d'analyser l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau en bazar où trônaient une tonne de paperasse en cours en passant par la baie vitrée entrouverte qui laissait voleter les rideaux. Voilà ce qui l'avait réveillé … Elle soupira et continua son inspection visuelle jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche son homonyme dans le miroir situé au fond de la salle.

Elle avait un visage légèrement hâlé fin, des yeux aux orbes améthystes en forme d'amandes, des pommettes hautes et une bouche pulpeuse qui en cette instant s'étirait en un sourire satisfait. Elle avait un joli visage et elle le savait. Elle ne se maquillait que rarement et n'avait pas besoin d'artifices pour être belle. Ses cheveux soyeux d'une couleur caramel lui arrivait au bas du dos et formait sur son front une longue mèche qu'elle attachait généralement en tresse fine. Elle s'étira et finit par se lever pour se planter devant le miroir et terminer son inspection. Il s'agissait pour elle d'un rituel routinier que de se regarder dans son miroir tous les matins. Seule dans sa chambre, elle murmurait : « Miroir Miroir, qui est la plus belle ? »

Elle était grande, la peau légèrement hâlée et avait une silhouette fine et svelte. Son ventre était légèrement musclé et sa poitrine bien que cachée par son soutient gorge était généreuse. Elle tourna sur elle-même et une fois satisfaite, elle enfila un simple kimono noir. Une fois cela fait, elle se fit un simple chignon qu'elle fit tenir d'une baguette bien placé.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'un coup timide fut frappé à sa porte. Elle lança d'une voix sèche :

« -Entrez ! »

Une jeune servante pénétra dans la pièce, les épaule voûtées et tremblante sous le regard froid de la maîtresse des lieux. La jeune fille courba le buste et annonça d'une voix tremblante :

« -Da-Dame Ca-Cassiopeia, le-le maître veut vous voir de suite … »

La dites Cassiopeia lui retourna un regard mauvais et siffla dans ses dents. Si son père voulait la voir, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui se préparait. Elle enleva le vêtement qu'elle venait d'enfiler sous le regard rougissant de la jeune servante. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et la congédia :

« -Tu peux y aller et dire à mon père que je le rejoins de suite. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et quitta la pièce rapidement. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en présence des maîtres de la maison. Ils étaient cruels, sanguinaires … Le Commandant DuCouteau était connu pour sa violence sur le champ de bataille. Katarina, sa fille la plus âgée suivait la même voie que son père, et était actuellement son premier Lieutenant. A seulement dix-neuf ans, elle avait déjà forgé sa réputation. Elle avait lors d'une bataille infligée une sévère défaite à leurs ennemis en analysant les informations que sa sœur Cassiopeia lui avait transmis. Cassiopeia ne participait aux massacres mais les provoquait. Elle se servait de sa beauté afin de charmer les ennemis pour leurs soutirer des informations pour les transmettre à Katarina. Cette dernière était un excellent stratège et savait utiliser jusqu'à la plus petite faille des ennemis pour les annihiler … Depuis qu'elle était devenue le bras droit de son père, la cité de Noxus n'avait subi que quelques défaites mineures qui n'entachaient en rien la renommée de la cité. La jeune servante laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement La famille DuCouteau avait les mains tâchées de sang …

Cassiopeia enfila une rapidement un vêtement plus approprié pour rencontrer son père. Elle s'habilla d'une robe pourpre et dorée ceinturée à la taille et refit son chignon qu'elle fit tenir avec un filet de couleurs doré. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement les yeux pour mettre en avant son regard profond. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres et elle quitta sa chambre. Le couloir était sombre malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Elle avait la chance d'être dans l'aile Ouest du manoir, personne ne venait ici, sauf quelques serviteurs pour faire le ménage.

Ses talons claquaient sèchement sur le sol marbré tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. La jeune femme se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir … Sûrement une nouvelle mission en tant qu'ambassadrice de Noxus … Mais il ne la convoquait que rarement, et lui laissait seulement des billets afin de l'informer des missions à effectuer.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, donnant à son visage une expression encore plus sévère. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention aux rares personnes qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. Elle bouscula un jeune eunuque qui devait se rendre au harem que son père entretenait. Il était le symbole de sa richesse et de son pouvoir, personne d'autre dans la cité n'en possédait un, sauf peut-être le Roi Andragoras. L'homme occupait peut-être la fonction légale, mais le peuple ne le considéré pas comme son Roi. Andragoras se faisait vieux et sénile et son fils, Alam devait hériter du trône, mais ce n'était pas au goût du Général DuCouteau qui voulait voir sa fille Cassiopeia accéder au trône. Ce n'était un secret pour personne … Il savait que Alam était tombé sous le charme de Cassiopeia, mais il refusait de la marier à cet homme fou et instable, la seule chose qu'il ferait durant son règne serait d'amener Noxus à sa chute … Pour éviter cela, il devait s'en débarrasser, mais tant qu'Andragoras était en vie, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cassiopeia se tenait devant la grande porte en bois de chêne massif. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle venait d'effectuer le trajet. Elle inspira et donna trois coups secs avant de patienter quelques instants. Deux minutes plus tard, une grosse voix grave lui ordonna :

« -Entre. »

La jeune femme déglutit et posa la main sur la poignée avant de l'actionner. Elle expira doucement et pénétra dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle analysa toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Il y avait son père qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Sa haute stature dominait celles des autres personnes présentent dans la pièce. Ensuite venait sa sœur aînée, Katarina, qui elle se trouvait avachit dans un fauteuil tout en astiquant ses dagues, comme à son habitude. Elle leva son regard de jade de son œuvre et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivante avant de continuer son travail. A ses côtés se tenait un homme, à la carrure fine mais forte qui restait cependant beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle de son père. Il s'agissait de Darius la « main de Noxus ». Il était l'homme à tout faire et s'occuper des boulots les plus ingrats tant qu'il était payé. Cet homme représentait à lui seul tout ce que Cassiopeia détestait : une brute sans cervelle avare d'argent et de pouvoir. Enfin en face d'eux se tenait un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Au vu de sa couleur de peau beaucoup plus foncé, il s'agissait d'un étranger. Il avait une peau couleurs caramel et était vêtu d'un sari bleu nuit dont les bordures étaient dorées. Il avait accroché à la taille une ceinture de même couleurs que le reste sur laquelle était accroché un magnifique fourreau ouvragé qui représenté une scène de bataille. Son crâne était recouvert d'un turban coloré dans les mêmes tons que le reste de sa tenue.

L'homme était de taille moyenne et avait un visage fin, ses yeux perçants étaient de couleurs vertes. Son regard était rehaussé par une sorte de maquillage qui le rendait brillant, dangereux. Cassiopeia frissonna à cette constatation. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, il avait quelque chose de malsain en lui. Il lui fit un sourire aimable qui n'arriva pas à ses yeux et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un baise main :

« -Mademoiselle Cassiopeia, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je me présente, Prince Andréa. »

Sa voix était faite de velours liquide. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos tandis qu'elle répondit à son tour d'un ton froid :

« - De même Sieur Andréa. »

Elle fit une révérence à son interlocuteur et se tourna vers son père :

« -Père, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? »

Ce dernier sourit et s'approcha de sa fille, l'invitant à s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur. Une fois cela fait, il prit la parole :

« -Si je t'ai convoqué Cassiopeia, c'est pour que tu serves de guide au Prince Andréa. Il séjournera ici quelques temps pour étudier. Pourquoi toi ? La coupa-t-il lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la bouche. Car tu es aussi à l'Université. Darius se chargera de votre protection. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, seule réaction de son mécontentement. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'étranger et acquiesça. Katarina ricana et se délectait du désarroi de sa jeune sœur. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours entretenu une relation houleuse, elles avaient toujours été en compétition, et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Katarina maîtrisait le combat rapproché et la magie, mais n'avait aucunes capacités diplomatiques. Cassiopeia, elle au contraire n'avait aucun talent pour le combat et préféré séduire ses proies afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhait. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit envoyée en tant qu'ambassadrice dans des pays voisins afin d'espionner leurs plans ou bien de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Elle s'était spécialisée dans l'assassinat par empoisonnement et aucunes de ses victimes n'avaient survécu.

Malgré leurs différences, elles travaillaient parfaitement en harmonie. Lorsque Cassiopeia ramenait des informations, Katarina savait les utiliser pour piéger ses ennemis. Elles étaient complémentaires.

La jeune femme blonde se leva et fit une révérence avant de quitter la pièce. Intérieurement, elle fulminait. Pourquoi était-elle donc obligée d'avoir un boulet à ses pieds ? Son père entravait tous ses mouvements … Elle retourna dans sa chambre et la première chose qu'elle vit, se fut une note posée en évidence sur son bureau. Elle s'en approcha à grand pas et se saisit du bout de papier qu'elle parcourut rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un mot de son père :

 _ **Cassiopeia, fais attention à Andréa. J'ai besoin que tu le surveilles, je pense que tu as remarqués son regard ? Fait moi un compte rendu d ce qu'il fait à la moindre action suspecte. Fait attention à toi.**_

D'un coup tout s'illumina dans sa tête. Son père ne lui aurait jamais demandé une chose aussi simple, même pour un Prince étranger. Que voulait-il donc ? Cassiopeia s'assit sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle réfléchissait à ce que pouvait bien vouloir le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Pour mettre ses idées au claire, elle se saisit d'un parchemin et écrivit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, organisant ainsi sa pensée.

Mais aucune ne semblait plausible. D'après ses vêtements et sa couleur de peau, il devait venir de Shurima ou de ses environ. Noxus n'avait jamais réellement eu de problèmes avec cette région, pas comme le conflit qui opposait sa cité à celles de Démacia et de Ionia.

D'un coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle força son esprit à se souvenir des détails qui ornait le fourreau. Une scène de bataille … Un soleil levant … Le soleil levant ! Il s'agissait du symbole d'une guerrière venant du mont Targon : Leona, « l'aube radieuse ». Comment diable avait-il pu obtenir son épée ? Leona était réputée pour être une guerrière sans pitié. Jamais il n'aurait pu la récupérer aussi facilement … Cette homme ne lui inspirait absolument aucune confiance. Elle devait se méfier de lui ...Que leurs voulait-il donc ?

Cassiopeia se releva et s'étira avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas cette histoire. La famille DuCouteau était enviée, détestée, haïe par beaucoup de monde et certains avaient tentées d'engager des assassins pour les éliminer. Aucunes tentatives n'avaient abouti, les DuCouteau étaient intouchables.

Deux coups secs furent frappés à sa porte et la jeune femme alla ouvrir prudemment. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un jeune homme dont la tête était recouverte d'une capuche mauve. Elle sourit et se recula pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, il releva sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux traits déterminés. Ses cheveux bruns mi longs lui arrivaient au milieu de la nuque et recouvrait ses yeux d'un bleu saphir. Cassiopeia lui désigna le lit et il s'assit dessus. Elle, s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau et lui demanda :

« - Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu Talon ? »

Ledit Talon se redressa et annonça d'une voix claire :

« - Je me suis renseigné sur notre petit Prince. »

« - Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Cassiopeia d'une voix intéressée. »

« - Rien. Répondit Talon avec un haussement d'épaule. Absolument rien. Le Prince Andréa n'existe pas. »

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds sous le choc de l'annonce. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait pu entrer aussi facilement ? Non, il n'aurait pas pu, mais son père l'avait laissé entrer. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle découvre sa véritable identité ? Mais pourquoi ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien …

Talon la regardait faire des allés-retours dans sa chambre avec une mine inquiète. Il ne s'entendait pas tout le temps très bien avec elle, mais il était inquiet, cet étranger était étrange. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule avant de lui murmure :

« - Je t'aiderais Cassio, ne t'en fais pas. Katarina est déjà sur le coup aussi. »

« -Merci … Murmura la jeune femme, touchée par cette attention. As-tu fais attention à l'épée qu'il porte ? Elle est semblable à celle de Léona... »

« -Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais tu penses qu'il aurait pu la vaincre ? »

« -Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien … Murmura-t-elle, il dégage quelque chose de bien trop dangereux ... »

« -Tu devrais demander aux autres Nations s'il y a - »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que sa demi sœur était en train de faire à nouveau les cents pas. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe afin de trouver une idée, mais rien ne lui venait. Talon se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui saisit l'épaule et la tourna vers lui. Elle se laissa faire mais son regard était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme soupira et la secoua légèrement tout en l'appelant :

« -Cass',Cass … Ca-ssio-peia ! »

Elle ne réagit pas mais resta immobile, son regard toujours perdu sur un point devant elle. Talon allait à nouveau la secouer lorsqu'elle sembla s'éveiller. Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son demi-frère, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Lentement, elle murmura :

« -C'est un homme, non … ? »

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Tu ne vas tout de même pas … »

« -Si, je vais devoir le faire … »

« - Il y a d'autres moyens que de séduire un type aussi dangereux ! Tu as beau être la meilleure dans cet art, il n'en reste pas moins une personne dangereuse ! »

Cassiopeia baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions … Elle serra les poings et se détourna du jeune homme. Celui comprit le message et soupira, il n'y pouvait rien de plus, sauf la surveiller et la protéger comme il le pouvait. Talon était réputé pour être un assassin sans pitié. Caché dans les ombres, il abattait sa cible d'un coup d'un de lame.

Elle quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche du jeune Prince. Elle quitta l'aile dans laquelle elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers l'aile principale. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol marbrait tandis qu'elle avançait. Cette fois ci, elle fit attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, même si ces dernières lui laissaient le champ libre.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la grande arche extérieure, elle s'arrêta quelques instants et s'imprégna du calme qui régnait, elle en aurait besoin. Elle sentait que ce Prince allait pousser sa patience à bout … Son sourire, son attitude, tout en lui criait son arrogance. Elle soupira et allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'une voix l'interpella joyeusement. Cassiopeia soupira en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de la déranger. Elle se retourna et fit face à sa sœur Katarina avec une moue ennuyée. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas, elle connaissait parfaitement sa cadette. Katarina savait que la mission que lui avait confié leur père était difficile, même elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de preuve concrète pour incarcérer cet individus … Mais Cassiopeia avait quelque chose de plus, de spécial, c'est pour cela qu'llyos l'avait désigné. Bien sûr, Katarina ou même Talon aurait pu le tuer, mais il semblait avoir des yeux partout. Il était trop sûr de lui pour qu'ils se le permettent.

Cassiopeia fronça les sourcils d'agacement et le sourire de Katarina ne fit que s'agrandir. Oh même si sa mission était difficile, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de taquiner sa sœur … C'était son plus grand plaisir. Elle s'approcha d'un pas félin de sa cadette et se planta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et ancra son regard dans le sien. Cassiopeia haussa les sourcils interrogatifs et patienta que Katarina lui dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cette dernière ne disait rien, elle se contentait seulement de sourire. Cassiopeia soupira et se détourna de la rousse, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Elle reprit son chemin en fulminant intérieurement après sa sœur, mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'enfuir. Elle prit le même chemin que Cassiopeia et se mit à parler du bal qui approchait à grand pas. Insidieuse, elle lui demanda :

« - Comptes-tu inviter Andréa ? »

« - Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je donc pas ? Répliqua froidement Cassiopeia. »

Katarina ne répliqua rien, sa sœur venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cassiopeia continua son chemin pour se rendre à la salle de jeu où elle était quasiment sûre de trouver le Prince. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la porte, un brouhaha sans nom la submergea. Rires, cris, musiques se mélangeaient ensemble pour donner une cacophonie incompréhensible. La jeune femme soupira et s'avança à travers la pièce. Son regard perçant balaya les personnes qui s'y trouvaient afin de trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Andréa se tenait là, au centre de la pièce à jouer au kalideo. Le kalidéo est un jeu de cartes, visant à gagner les jetons des autres joueurs pour gagner de l'argent. L'homme avait un sourire discret gravé sur les lèvres et observait ses adversaires faire leurs jeux. Au moment de poser les cartes sur tables, un éclat dangereux traversa son regard. Cassiopeia en frissonna et décida de s'avancer pour tenter de comprendre ce que l'homme préparait.

Les jeux furent mis sur tables, et des exclamations surprises fusèrent tout autour de la table. Leurs mains semblaient avoir été changées. L'un des hommes présents autour de la table se leva et tapa du poing la table, faisant voler en éclat tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait dessus. Il pointa du doigt Andréa et gronda :

« - Tricheur ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul dont les cartes n'aient pas été truquées ?! »

Le jeune étranger haussa les épaules négligemment et sourit ironiquement aux autres hommes. Il répondit d'une voix posée :

« -Comment aurais-je pu tricher ? As-tu des preuves ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui tente de tricher ? »

Toutes les autres activités avaient cessé suite aux éclats de voix qui retentissaient dans la salle et chaque personnes présente s'étaient rapprochées afin de mieux observer ce qu'il se passait.

« - QUOI ?! Rugit l'homme. Tu insinues que je me serais abaissé à ça pour tricher ? »

« -Noxus n'est pas connue pour son côté adorable, ricana sarcastiquement le jeune étranger. »

Cette réplique mit le feu aux poudres et son vis-à-vis dégaina une lame de sous sa veste. L'arme était torsadée, faites pour arracher les tripes de son adversaire. Le manche était orné de rubis et faite pour la morphologie de la main de son utilisateur. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait manier l'arme.

A sa vue, Andréa ricana. S'il se faisait toucher, il ne survivrait pas. Mais, il fallait que son adversaire soit assez rapide pour le faire. Il murmura une phrase et conjura une épée à la lame faite d'un acier ancien et rare. Des exclamations surprises fusèrent tout autour de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il se mit en garde et attendit patiemment que son adversaire attaque le premier. Le Noxien fou de rage ne se fit pas prier et se détendit d'un coup, il tenta de porter une estocade à Andréa, mais celui semblait s'être évaporé. L'homme regarda autour de lui sans comprendre avant que quelque chose lui effleure la nuque. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune prince qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

Cassiopeia qui jusque-là n'avait fait qu'observer se décida à agir. Elle récupéra deux dards qui était caché sous les pans de ses vêtements et les lança avec dextérité sur les deux adversaires. Les dards s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de leurs cous et les paralysèrent directement.

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol et Andréa darda sur l'héritière DuCouteau un regard noir. Cassiopeia le soutint avec un regarde glacial. Personne n'osait réagir dans la salle. La rousse finit par détourner le regard et fit signe aux gardes de récupérer les deux hommes. Cette homme ne l'impressionnait pas. L'effet des dards qu'elle avait utilisé n'était que d'une dizaine de minute, mais l'effet était puissant et des relents persisteraient. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir bouger de la journée. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce l'observaient. Il était rare de la voir utiliser ses techniques en publique. Cassiopeia toisa son publique d'un méprisant et dit d'une voix froide :

« -Le spectacle est terminé ! »

Toutes les invités sortirent de leurs léthargies et les activités reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Les conversations recommencèrent à prendre de l'ampleur. Cassiopeia soupira devant les commérages qui commençaient à s'intensifier petit à petit. Les conversations ne traitaient que de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta la salle de jeu. Elle arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la suite d'Andréa. Elle ne prit pas la peine de signaler sa présence et entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était assis torse nu sur son lit et tentait tant bien que mal de retirer l'objet qui entravait ses mouvements. Il leva les yeux vers elle, son regard vert lançait des éclairs.

Cassiopeia l'observait avec un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Il l'avait bien mérité. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce et prit la parole :

« - Cela vous apprendra à vous mettre Noxus à dos … La prochaine fois que Liam te croisera, le combat ne sera pas aussi inégal. Il ne sera pas autant aveuglé par la colère et à ce moment-là … »

Andréa la regarda avec une colère non dissimulée. Cette femme l'avait humilié devant tous les autres. Il avait été surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle puisse le neutraliser aussi facilement. Cassiopeia n'était pas connue pour être douée en combat.

La jeune femme, elle ne sillait pas, elle savait que si elle montrait un signe de faiblesse, Andréa en profiterait pour l'abattre. Elle venait de lui dévoiler l'une de ses armes secrètes, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre plus.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin extérieur dans lequel elle avait croisé sa sœur aînée une heure auparavant. La jeune femme s'avança au travers des bosquets aux mille et une fleurs à la beauté dangereuse protégeant l'enceinte du palais de leurs épines empoisonnées. Quiconque venait à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce sanctuaire sans y être invité se voyait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Si l'on regardait bien, sous chaque bosquet, sous chaque fontaine, il y avait des restes humains : des crânes, des ossements, parfois des corps à demi rongés par les insectes. Le lieu était d'une beauté incroyable, mais meurtrière, à l'image des propriétaires des lieux.

Cassiopeia s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine qui représentait la Déesse Héra qui veillait sur la cité. Elle observa silencieusement le profil sculpté, réfléchissant aux prochains actes qu'elle devra faire afin de coincer le Prince.

Une demi-heure passa avant qu'une servante ne vienne la déranger. Cassiopeia darda sur elle son regard améthyste et la jeune domestique baissa les yeux avant de dire d'une voix basse :

« - Votre père m'a envoyé vous chercher afin de vous préparer pour le bal de ce soir … »

Cassiopeia soupira lourdement, mais elle se leva avant de retourner vers l'intérieur du palais, suivit de la jeune fille qui l'avait prévenu. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se plaça devant son dressing et sélectionna plusieurs robes. Elle les plaça sur son lit et les observa avant d'en sélectionner une de couleur violette qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Mais son choix n'était pas seulement esthétique, il était aussi pratique Elle pouvait cacher ses dards sur sa cuisse sans que cela n'attire l'attention. Elle se coiffa et se regarda dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers le lieu où la fête avait lieu.


End file.
